


They look so Pretty When They Bleed

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Geralt couldn’t say not to that, particuarly not as the Omega grabbed his arm and leaned into him, giving him a wide smile. Perhaps the man was just using him for protection, but he couldn’t remember the last time anyone - let alone an Omega - had touched him so willingly or smiled at him so brightly.Whumptober Day 10: They Look So Pretty When They Bleed
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958032
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	They look so Pretty When They Bleed

The smell of fear hit Geralt strongly as he entered the barn. He’d only meant to slip away from the festivities for a moment, to let his head clear from the noises and smells of the crowd. He hadn’t intended to interrupt anything.

“You! Witcher! Over here!”

It took a moment for him to locate the sounds, scanning the barn until he spotted a young man tied up in an empty stall. A lute case lay beside him. Geralt studied him for a moment before coming to the dawning realization that the man was an Omega. It explained his size, and the delicate set of his features.

He edged closer.

“Ohoo you are a sight for sore eyes!” The Omega chattered. “Untie me, would you?”

“What happened?” Geralt asked, stepping toward him, ducking under a beam on the ceiling. A cut on the man’s cheek was oozing blood, but other than that he seemed alright.

“They were going to castrate me!” He held out his hands hopefully and Geralt pulled at the knots, wondering if it would be easiest to just cut him free. “Can you imagine? I mean, it’s terribly rude of them, honestly, calling me a rapist-”

“Are you?”

“What? Sir! How dare you!” The Omega kicked him. “I bedded their sister, true, but she was entirely willing and gods, what a woman, truly-”

“I don’t need details.” Geralt pulled a knife from his belt and sliced the ropes, then freed his feet as well.

The Omega jumped to his feet, scooping up a hat from the hay and perching it on his hair. “Dandelion, the bard, at your service,” he said cheerfully, bowing dramatically, the feather on his cap sweeping the ground.

“Geralt,” said the Witcher gruffly.

“Oh I know,” said the bard, grabbing his instrument and smiling at Geralt. Standing straight the top of his head came just to Geralt’s chin. “I’ve heard all about you, but one thing I’ve not heard is if you’re looking for a companion. Are you? Tell me truly.”

Geralt blinked. “Truly?” He repeated, dumbstruck. Surely the man - Dandelion - wasn’t planning to come with him.

“Excellent!” said the bard happily. “Let’s go, shall we? I can’t stay here, obviously, not if those men come back, and you, sir, look to me a man of many stories.”

Geralt couldn’t say not to that, particuarly not as the Omega grabbed his arm and leaned into him, giving him a wide smile. Perhaps the man was just using him for protection, but he couldn’t remember the last time anyone - let alone an Omega - had touched him so willingly or smiled at him so brightly.

“Alright Dandelion,” he said, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
